Prince Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
by CraziLexa
Summary: Oneshot by request. Prince Hiccup's twentieth birthday ball goes better than expected. Now a twoshot. It's better than the summary makes it sound.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, God, I haven't been here forever it seems, this is a one shot for** **HiccupHaddockIII** **, who requested a royalty au in olden times, as her prize for being the 100th reviewer on my fanfic, You Can't Keep Us Apart. To be honest, I'm not really feeling the writing vibe, and I think I'm putting a hold on all fanfics at the moment because of it. It's like a major case of writer's block where I have to squeeze something out of my brain. It might be because of these horribly rude reviews and PM's I've been receiving recently, but anyway. I'll let you guys know if I'm continuing the rewrite of You Can't Keep Us Apart or not, but personal life sometimes gets you so down. I'm rambling again. Just read on and ignore me, hope you enjoy! ~CraziLexa**

The carriage bumped along the road, rocking about relentlessly. Astrid gazed out the the carriage window mindlessly.

"Astrid, do stop with that mindless staring, it is rather annoying." Her mother chided her.

"Sorry, Mother." Astrid apologised, sitting up and smoothing down the full skirt of her pale blue gown. The style was not what she would usually wear - far too extravagant -, but her mother insisted. Her mother was getting far too wrapped up in her fantasies to hear - let alone consider - her daughter's opinions. Her mother had planned everything flat out. Astrid's gown, her shoes, shawl, the way she should address people, making her practice her dancing, even going as far as demonstrating how she should walk. All because they were invited to the Prince's twentieth birthday ball. Prince Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of Stoick, King of the small kingdom of Berk. Although Astrid wouldn't like to admit it - the last thing she wanted to be was all the other gossiping ladies who molded themselves into fake, giggling, over-mannered, overdressed women - she was excited. And if she was excited, her mother was overenthusiastic. The past fortnight and a half since they had received the invite, her mother had been continuously fantasising. "Just imagine; you could marry a _Prince!_ " She would sigh wistfully, then the next day she would be saying, "Just imagine; your children would be the _heirs_ to the _throne!_ " Then later be saying, "My grandchildren would be _Berkian royalty!_ ". And Astrid would sit there, mentally rolling her eyes, and sighing heavily at her mother's vastly preposterous visions. Whenever Astrid tried to gently break it to her mother that that was very unlikely going to happen, she shook her off saying, "Mothers know best!".

"Astrid!" Her mother exclaimed, bringing her back to the present.

"Look, we are nearly there, oh, the castle is just _enchanting!_ "

Indeed it was. A long driveway leading to a tall, large stone castle, illuminated a beautiful shade of gold by the torches that lined the walls. The castle had four turrets, and a lush moat surrounded it.

The carriage rocked along the driveway, and crossed the drawbridge. When the carriage arrived at the entrance, it stopped. The coachman came round and opened the door for the Hofferson's. Astrid stepped down first, her mother not far behind. Her mother thanked the coachman, and followed her daughter to the grand entrance.

°•°•°•°•°•°

Prince Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III stood in his bed chambers, dressed in the outfit that was tailored specially for this occasion, staring at the wall. He hated this. Everyone thought it was the dream to be royalty, but they did not know how restricting it was. Hiccup would have preferred to spend his twentieth birthday riding his horse, Toothless, a beautiful jet black horse who earned his name by the missing tooth at the front of his mouth. But his father had insisted on throwing a ball for him that he didn't want.

There was a knock on his door.

"Yes?" Hiccup called out.

The door opened a crack, and a servant peeped out from behind the door nervously.

"Your Majesty, the King has required you to come downstairs. The ball is starting."

Hiccup nodded.

"Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes."

The servant nodded, and scampered.

°•°•°•°•°•°

Astrid looked around, looking for a familiar face.

"Astrid!"

Astrid turned, and saw Ruffnut Thorston, a friend of hers, walking over to her.

"Ruffnut! How are you?" Astrid asked her.

Ruffnut groaned in despair.

"Deeply uncomfortable, my mother made me wear a corset, I can barely stand it."

Astrid laughed.

"Where is your brother?" Astrid asked.

"Speaking with Snotlout Jorgenson, they have seen some lady that has caught their eye."

Astrid nodded in understanding.

"Have they not yet found someone who hasn't?"

Ruffnut snorted in a way her mother would have been horrified by.

"Of course not, all they care about is how big their breasts are."

"Ruffnut! Keep quiet! People could hear!" Astrid exclaimed, looking around frantically for anyone who could have heard.

"Oh, calm down, woman! There's no one that could have heard. They are all old and half deaf."

"Actually, there are at least five people that could have heard." A voice said behind them.

Ruffnut and Astrid yelped in shock.

"Fishlegs! Would you please stop doing that?" Astrid said, glaring at the hefty blonde man.

"I'm sorry." Fishlegs apologised, bowing respectfully in front of the two women.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

"For someone so big, you can certainly be stealthy." Ruffnut remarked.

Fishlegs was slightly put out by this comment. It was no secret that he hoped to ask Ruffnut for her hand in marriage.

"Are you excited to see the Prince?" Fishlegs asked, changing the subject.

"Who wouldn't? He's the _Prince._ " Astrid said.

"He's just a man with fancy clothes." Ruffnut shrugged.

Astrid looked at her.

"He's our future _King._ " Astrid emphasised.

Fishlegs nodded in agreement.

"Apparently, he looks very little like his father, and more like his late mother." He supplied.

"Oh be quiet. I do hate your facts, they rub on my nerves after a very short while." Ruffnut said.

Fishlegs was put out once again by her comment.

Suddenly, there was a loud clap. Every guest at the ball turned and looked towards the raised platform where the sound had emitted from. King Stoick stood on the platform, towering at nearly seven feet tall, with a girth to match. His bright red beard made any other man jealous, and his green eyes gazed watchfully. He screamed authority in big, bold, red letters. Beside him, stood a tall, lean man with auburn hair, and deep green eyes, a scowl on his face.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." King Stoick started, his voice booming across the room.

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight, to celebrate my son's twentieth birthday!" At this, he clapped a hand on his son's shoulder. The guest cheered. After a moment, Stoick held out his hand, and the crowd quietened.

"My son means a lot to me, and while I am not the best father in the world, I have the same love for him as any other parent would. And I would like to celebrate him tonight, with the people of his future kingdom." The King finished his speech, and the crown roared to life again.

The King and his son walked off the platform, and Hiccup turned to his father.

"Dad..." Hiccup started.

"Yes, Son?" Stoick said.

"Uh... You are a great Dad. Really, you are."

Stoick smiled warmly at his son, and pulled him into a bear hug.

°•°•°•°•°•°

 **There will be a second chapter to this! Hopefully, if it isn't too cold and it doesn't rain tomorrow, I'll upload the second chapter tomorrow. I felt like ending it here because it felt right. Sometimes, stories write themselves. Hope you like it,** **HiccupHaddockIII!** **See ya guys tomorrow, hopefully! ~CraziLexa :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sorry this is so much later than I said. The wifi at home is still not working, and the weather has been horrible so I haven't been able to go out and get some wifi. Rubbish British weather. It's not going to get warmer until March at least, so unless the wifi at home starts working again, which I doubt it will, I'm going to have to stop uploading fanfics until internet options get better. I love my readers but not enough to go out in pouring rain, mist, high winds, and possibility of snow to upload chapters. Like a hedgehog, I'm practically going into hibernation, only coming out every now and then for food. I'm glad you guys like this, apart from the one idiot who dared to post a rude review on here, _. If you're going to post a review that was meant to offend me, at least have the balls to go off anonymous. Anyway, here's part two! Hope you like it! Happy late Halloween to those of you who celebrate it, my mum said I'm too old to go trick or treating, so I stayed at home with some apple juice, an apparently 'sharing' pack of cheesy nachos, and a blackberry lollipop. Sad little me... Oh, since one of you asked, Astrid is the daughter of a wealthy family, and so is Fishlegs. Ruff and Tuff's grandfather was a wealthy man, so their father inherited his father's house and all the things that came with it. ~CraziLexa :)**

°•°•°•°•°•°

Hiccup was walking around in search of interesting conversation. It was pretty difficult in a room full of mostly middle aged men and woman who's conversations made him yawn his head off.

After walking around for a quarter of an hour, politely nodding at guests, he saw a face he wished he had not seen. Snotlout Jorgenson. Snotlout was Hiccup's distant cousin who Hiccup hadn't seen since a disastrous family Christmas dinner seven years ago. It had turned into a heated argument between Stoick and Snotlout's mother, over Hiccup's mother. They hadn't spoke since.

Hiccup panicked, and quickly walked in the other direction, not looking where he was going. After he felt a safe distance away from Snotlout, he stopped.

"I was just suggesting-" A slightly squeaky voice said.

"Well, don't. I am not interested, I am going to stay a free woman." A crude sounding voice replied.

"Oh. I- I understand. I am sorry for asking. I must go, my mother will be wondering where I am. Nice seeing you, Miss Thorston, Miss Hofferson." The first voice said.

Hiccup turned round to where he heard the conversation.

Two women, dressed in elegant gowns, and a beefy man dressed in fine clothes stood. The beefy man was bowing, and had turned to leave, when one of the women elbowed the other.

"Ruffnut!" She hissed. "You could have been more polite about it! He has been wanting to marry you for almost a year, and you just brush him off!"

The other woman, Ruffnut, Hiccup learned, scoffed.

"He is a grown man. He should be able to take some rejection."

"Yes, but- oh!" The other woman had turned and noticed the Prince standing a short distance away from them.

Ruffnut had sighed, and said, "Astrid, stop being so dramatic. It was not that bad."

"The Prince is there!" Astrid hissed.

Hiccup looked like a child caught with his hand in the biscuit tin. Before he could run and hide, he felt a heavy weight on his shoulder.

"Son," His father's booming voice said.

Hiccup looked up.

"If I were you, I would talk to them. Do not want to miss an opportunity!" His father said.

Hiccup blinked, and began, "Father, I really do not-"

"Nonsense! Go on!" Stoick 'nudged' Hiccup towards the two women trying not to gape. Stoick's kind of nudged was what most people called a 'shove'.

Hiccup stumbled awkwardly, and nodded politely at the two women.

"Good evening." He said, bowing.

Ruffnut looked uninterested as she curtsied, but Astrid looked transfixed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your Highness." Astrid said politely.

She was beautiful. That was all Hiccup could think as he looked at her. Her long blonde hair was braided back in an intricate coil of braids at the back of her head, her eyes ice blue, matching the color of her gown perfectly.

"You too, Miss...?" Hiccup said, looking Astrid expectantly.

"Hofferson. And my friend over here," Astrid looked over to where Ruffnut was standing, but to her surprise, Ruffnut was no where to be seen.

"Uh, well, my friend whom I do not know the whereabouts of, is Miss Thorston."

Hiccup laughed lightly.

"I'm terribly sorry about the rudeness of my friend-" Astrid began, annoyed that Ruffnut left her with the _Prince_ of all people in the world, and left in such a rude manner in the first place.

"It's alright. Not everyone can stand perfect manners all the time." Hiccup reassured her.

"Oh." Astrid didn't know what to say to that. After a couple moments of awkward silence, Hiccup cleared his throat.

"Uh, would you like to dance?" He asked, offering her his hand.

"Yes, of course." Astrid said, taking Hiccup's hand and letting him walk her to the center of the ballroom, where multiple couples were dancing. Hiccup hesitantly placed his hand on Astrid's waist, and Astrid placed her hand on his shoulder. There was an awkward silence as the two swayed gently.

"I hope you are having a splendid birthday," Astrid said, mentally wincing as the words left her mouth. She sounded so much like her mother.

"It's nice enough." Hiccup said.

"This is a bit... Tense." Astrid commented.

Hiccup had to agree with her.

"Yes, sorry, I am not used to socialising all that much."

Astrid was a bit surprised.

"Oh?" Astrid said, wishing to hear more.

"Being the Prince normally means my father is training me to be the next King, and my relatives... I do not get along with them well." Hiccup continued.

"Oh, being royalty does not live up to the expectations, I see." Astrid half joked.

Hiccup chuckled.

"No. Unfortunately, it does not."

The two danced in a more comfortable silence than the last one. Astrid then saw Ruffnut, dancing away with Snotlout Jorgenson.

"So that is where she went." Astrid remarked.

"Pardon?" Hiccup asked.

"My friend, Miss Thorston, she is dancing with Mr. Jorgenson."

Astrid felt Hiccup stiffen slightly at the name 'Jorgenson', but decided to ignore it.

"Oh, I see." Hiccup said.

"Astrid!" A voice called.

Astrid turned her neck and saw her mother standing a couple of feet away from her, beaming.

Astrid turned to Hiccup.

"I'm sorry, I must go. My mother is calling me." Astrid said.

Hiccup stepped away from her, holding her hands gently.

"I understand. It was nice meeting you, Miss Hofferson. I hope we will see each other again?" Hiccup said, the last sentence more of a question than a statement.

"And you. I think we will see each other again." Astrid said, no doubt her mother would somehow make their paths cross.

Hiccup bowed respectfully, and Astrid curtsied in return.

Astrid made her way over to her mother, who's face looked like it was shining as bright as the sun.

"Like I said, Astrid dear, Mothers know best!" Her mother said, gently leading her away to Mr and Mrs Thorston, who she had been talking to.

Astrid spared one glance at Prince Hiccup, who was gazing at her with a dazed expression on his face. And for once, Astrid agreed with her mother.

 **This feels like it's lacking my usual enthusiasm. I'm just so busy at the moment, drawing up my artwork for secret Odin, and dropping hints to my parents about these awesome knee high Converse with silver studs, and a Toothless Build-a-Bear that I want for Christmas. So like I said ubove, due to horribly thick writer's block and no internet, I'm stopping updates until at least March, when it would be almost a year since I started for real on (!) If you want to keep up to date with me, I may be posting on Tumblr, .com just take out the brackets. Love ya all! ~CraziLexa ;)**


End file.
